Storm of Friendship
by Higuchimon and LadyDragon
Summary: Taichi finds Yamato walking in the rain. [Taichi x Yamato]


_**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. _

**Romances:** Taichi/Yamato 

**Note:** **Nothing** in this fanfic is meant to bash Sora or Sorato or Jun or anything like that. These are the characters' opinions only and if you read the fanfic, they are justified given the situation. 

**Storm of Friendship  
by: Cynthia and LadyDragon**

It was the biggest storm that Tokyo had seen in years. The power had flickered a little, but it had stayed strong. Most people were staying out of it, as was one particular brunette. Yagami Taichi stood on his balcony, shielded from the worst of the rain as he watched the storm with fascination. _This is so wild..._

As a streak of lightning broke the sky apart, illuminating most of the neighborhood with shimmering white light, Taichi saw someone making their way through the nearly solid wall of falling water. _Who would be crazy enough to walk in this?_

The wind picked up, jerking the rainhood that the walker had put over his head back and revealing a very familiar head of bright gold. Taichi blinked in surprise. "Yamato??" He stood up and leaned dangerously far over the railing to try for another glimpse. The blonde below turned slightly to avoid the wind, and Taichi got a perfect view of his profile. 

The brunette cursed softly, then rushed back inside. He grabbed his spare jacket and headed outside as fast as he could. "Yamato!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and the Child of Friendship jumped in surprise. Taichi hurried up to him, wild hair plastered to his scalp, and threw the spare jacket over Yamato, glad it was waterproof. "Are you _crazy_? Get your ass inside before you catch a cold!" 

Yamato blinked a bit, his eyes a bit distant and confused. "Taichi?" 

"No, the tooth fairy. Come on, baka." The brunette dragged his friend inside as fast as he could, the harsh and highly uncomplimentary things he was thinking about Yamato a strong contrast to his gentle grip on the blonde's arm. 

"I didn't even know I was here," Yamato murmured. Taichi glared at his friend. 

"When I get my hands on Sora for her letting you out in this storm..." He fumbled the door open and shoved the blonde inside, then slammed the door behind the both of them. "No one's home. Strip." 

Yamato shrugged lightly as he started to remove his clothes. "I don't think Sora would care." 

"Of course she'd care." Taichi muttered, trying not to think of how jealous he'd been seeing them together. _Bad Taichi, bad Taichi. Them being happy is what counts, remember?_ "You guys have been dating for what...six months now?" His eyes widened as he got a good look at his now half naked best friend. "_Shit_, Yamato, you're practically blue. Hurry up, I'll go start the bath." 

As Taichi left the room, Yamato whispered three words that his friend completely missed. "We broke up." The blonde stood there shivering with his discarded clothing off to one side. 

A few moments later, he heard a shout. "Yamato! It's ready!" He made his way into the bathroom, hardly noticing Taichi staring at the sight of him just before averting his eyes. "Here, you get in and start getting warmed up. After I put some water on to boil I'll come back and help you wash up." 

Yamato nodded as he slid into the hot water, almost snuggling into it. Taichi watched him, then jerked his eyes away again. "I'll be...right back." He hurried out to the kitchen and started to get some water going for tea. _Why does he have to be straight? Even cold and shivering he looks gorgeous!!_

In the bathroom, tears slid silently down Yamato's face as he remembered Sora's gentle, kind, but irrevocable words. _Why can't I be straight?_ He had nothing against being gay, but he'd been...if not totally happy with the Child of Love, at least he hadn't been _un_happy. It had been rather nice to have someone who didn't attach themselves to him the way Motomiya Jun did around not to mention his prestige with the band had shot through the roof, since he was the only one with a steady girlfriend. And now all of that was over. 

Taichi turned the stove off and sighed. _Drooling isn't going to get me anywhere and it'll freak Yama-chan out. Not like I'm..._ He sighed to himself as he poured hot water from the faucet into a pitcher and started back to the bathroom. "Here I come, Yamato." At something that sounded an awful lot like sniffling came to his ears, he peered in from the doorway. "Yamato?" The blonde looked up at him, his face all red and blotchy. Taichi quickly knelt beside the tub and looked at him in concern. "Are you all right?" 

"She broke up with me." Yamato murmured. Taichi stared at him in shock. 

"She _what???_" 

"Broke up with me." 

Taichi had never been more baffled in his life. "Is she _crazy_?" Yamato sniffled, and Taichi felt the urge to strangle Sora, just a little. They were friends, but to break up with Yamato and leave him so shattered he was walking around in the _rain_... "You're still cold, let's warm you up first. Lean your head back." 

As the blonde did so, Taichi poured warm water over his hair, soaking it, then reached for the shampoo. Yamato was making a noise that sounded an awful lot like a cat purring, and Taichi liked it. He massaged the shampoo into the blonde's scalp, knowing he was enjoying this far too much. He kept shifting between being grateful and hating the bubbles that slid around keeping Yamato from view. He noticed the blue eyes starting to drift shut and decided, it was time to end this. "Keep them closed, I'm going to rinse." Yamato only purred, and Taichi blushed faintly. "If you're still cold, I could wash your hair again." 

He could tell that Yamato was all toasty warm now, however, and he tried not to look too regretful. _I'll probably never see him like this again._ With a silent sigh, he asked quietly, "Wash your back?" Yamato nodded, and Taichi grabbed a scrubber, soaped it up quickly, and washed the blonde's back as carefully as he could. He lost himself in the moment for so long the water was almost starting to get cold when he finally noticed. "Um, are you ready to get out?" He asked at last. Yamato nodded, and Taichi had to hide his brief look of disappointment behind his usual devil may care smile. "I'll get the towel. Want to spend the night?" He'd noticed the tired yawn that Yamato had just tried to hide. 

"Sure. Dad's out of town until next week anyway." The blonde yawned again, his mind started to drift shut. 

"I'll just grab some of the stuff Mom washed that you left last time you were here." Taichi grinned and started off, mumbling, "You have a whole drawer full." 

Yamato grinned. "Yeah, I'm the original vacuumhead." 

"You said it, not me. besides, I don't mind. It makes it easier than you lugging things back and forth all the time." As he hurried into his room, Taichi called out, "And don't fall asleep in the tub!" He grabbed a pair of pajamas and a large warm fluffy towel and headed back towards the bathroom. "And no pouting! How long do you think it would take me to join you if Takeru found out that you were at _my_ house when you drowned?" He glowered as Yamato laughed at him. "I'm glad to see you think my impending death is cause for such amusement." 

"Well, I'm sure Takeru would do a good job of it. He'd probably hang you by your hair." 

Taichi covered his head protectively. "Over my dead body!" 

"I think that was kind of the point," Yamato reminded him, smiling far too innocently. Taichi glowered even more. 

"Shut up, blondie." Taichi threatened to take the towel and warm clothes away, his deep brown eyes dancing with laughter as he did so. Yamato just grinned at him. 

"Or maybe he'll just humiliate you instead of kill you," the blonde offered helpfully. Taichi sniffed playfully. 

"See if I help you again." 

Yamato grinned. "He'll shave you bald." 

Taichi mock glowered once more. "You can still walk home, you know." 

The blonde did his best to look hopeless and pathetic. "Really?" Taichi melted inside as he offered the oversized fuzzy towel. 

"Of course not. Here." He closed his eyes as the towel was taken, and his resolve to keep them closed lasted a full ten seconds before he started to peek through his lashes without looking as if he was. 

Yamato was gorgeous. Of course, he'd always known that, but there was something about seeing him there, naked and with that towel hiding and and yet not concealing nearly enough of himself, that made Taichi _really_ realize it. As Yamato knotted the towel around his waist, Taichi murmured weakly, "Yamato? You done yet?" 

"I'm done." 

The brunette opened his eyes and _stared_ for a moment before turning away hurriedly, putting the pajamas on the lowered toilet seat lid. "I'll just finish making the tea." 

"Okay. Thanks, Taichi." Yamato started to put the pajamas on as the still damp brunette hurried out. _Taichi's so nice. Been my best friend for years._ Well, to be honest, his best friend was Gabumon, but Taichi was definitely his best human friend. As he headed into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was the brunette industriously fixing two cups of tea, and he looked over at Yamato as the blonde entered. 

"I didn't even burn it!" Taichi declared cheerfully. Yamato grinned at him. 

"Yup, the world's coming to an end." 

Taichi glowered weakly at him. He was getting good at that. "Just because I couldn't cook when I was a kid, and my mom _can't_ cook..." He rolled his eyes at Yamato. "Who do you think cooks when dinner's too strange? Hikari?" 

"I never thought about it really." Yamato shrugged. Taichi muttered something under his breath about that figuring, and handed him a cup of tea. "Mmmm...hot." 

Taichi snorted. "That's generally what happens when you heat something on the stove, Blondie." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Make me." Yamato just glowered in his own turn, and Taichi smirked triumphantly. "Thought so. Blondie." The two of them sipped at their tea for a few minutes, then Taichi looked at him. "Are you all right?" The blonde nodded, and Taichi continued to look at him, the silence between them shifting slowly from companionable to waiting. 

"What?" Yamato asked at last. Taichi looked at him. 

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened." 

Yamato looked away. "Oh." Taichi got the message almost at once. 

"Or not." He shrugged as he grinned again, then stood up from where he'd been leaning back. "Come on, you should get some sleep." 

"I'm not..." Yamato's words were broken apart by a heavy yawn, "...sleepy." 

Taichi chuckled. "Right. Come on, you can sleep in Hikari's bed, they're up at Grandma's." He dropped both mugs into the sink. "Come on, Blondie." He turned away quickly, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Yamato in his pajama'd glory, or let Yamato see what he was certain was written all over his face. 

Yamato grinned. "Sure, brunette-y." 

"That's a good one. Not." Taichi rolled his eyes as they entered the room that the two Yagami siblings shared. He pulled out his usual silky boxers and headed towards the bathroom again. "I'm going to go change and dry my hair." 

"Okay, hair-boy." Yamato nodded. 

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Strike two. Lay down and get some sleep, Ishida." He didn't look as he closed the bathroom door and changed quickly. When he made it back in, Yamato was sound asleep, tearstains still on his cheeks. Taichi tucked him in gently, then settled on the edge of the bed and stared at him worriedly. _Did you love her that much? How could she **not** want you?_

Yamato continued to sleep, looking quite adorable and incredibly kissable. Taichi stared at the luscious mouth that almost seemed to be screaming 'take me!!!' to him, his fingers gripping the blanket for a moment. _I shouldn't..._ Yamato turned slightly, his lips clearer and sweeter looking in the dancing light the rain let filter through. Taichi leaned forward helplessly, then groaned quite softly, his lips brushing across Yamato's for a moment. 

Nothing happened, and Taichi was about to pull back when he felt Yamato starting to kiss back. Taichi's eyes snapped open and he pulled away in shock. _Oh, crap!!_ He stumbled off the bed as fast as he could. _Please stay asleep, please stay asleep..._

"Taichi?" 

Taichi flushed guiltily at the utterance of his name. "Yes?" 

Yamato looked at him, blinking slowly. "Did you..." 

"Tuck you in? Yeah, I um, didn't want you to get cold." Taichi prayed that Yamato bought the hastily thought up explanation. Yamato just looked at him. 

"Kiss me?" 

Taichi blinked in surprise. "What?" _He didn't just ask me to...no..._

"Did you just kiss me?" Yamato asked again. Taichi looked away guiltily. "Taichi?" There was no answer, and that was answer enough. "Why?" 

The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry. You can hit me now if you want." He walked over and angled his jaw for easiest access. Yamato just looked at him. 

"Why?" 

Taichi sighed again. "You should see yourself sleep sometime." 

"I don't think that's possible." Yamato said quietly. Taichi just looked regretful, and Yamato looked at him. "Do it again." 

Taichi blinked in surprise. "What?" 

"Do it again." Yamato was serious. Taichi couldn't figure out why, but he was. 

The brunette settled on the edge of the bed, looking at Yamato a bit nervously, still half expecting the blonde musician to punch him. He leaned forward and kissed him hesitantly, a little peck on the lips, and then pulled away nervously. 

"Thank you." Yamato smiled at him, and Taichi looked even more curious. "That was sweet." 

Taichi turned red. "It was?" Yamato nodded, and Taichi ducked his head. "Th...thank you." 

"You know why Sora broke up with me?" Yamato asked softly. Taichi shook his head. 

"You wouldn't tell me." 

Yamato took a breath. "We started to get...really close." Taichi tensed and looked away. 

"You know, I'm _really_ tired." He forced a yawn but Yamato wasn't stopping. 

"I...um..." He blushed a deep red. "I couldn't quite perform." Taichi stared at him, and Yamato kept going. "I finally...well, recently...I've been having these fantasies..." 

Taichi stiffened even more. "About who? Mimi?" He'd never thought of them together, but they did both sing...maybe there were things he didn't know... 

"About...guys." Yamato looked away for a moment. "I think I'm gay, Taichi." 

The brunette stared at him. "There's nothing wrong with that..." He couldn't believe his luck. Was this happening? Was this real? Or had he just gone to sleep and dreamed it all? 

"I know." Yamato leaned closer and kissed him again. Taichi awkwardly kissed back, since this _was_ just his third kiss, but Yamato found himself grateful to all the times Sora had insisted they make out like normal couples in the past. 

Taichi looked at him, a goofy sort of grin on his face. "I love you." Yamato stared at him in surprise, then as Taichi realized what he'd just said, he looked as if he wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and die. He hopped off of the edge of the bed and scrambled onto the top bunk to bury his face under his pillow. 

"Taichi?" 

"Yagami Taichi isn't home right now," the brunette's voice was muffled. "He just made an utter fool of himself and is going to get rid of his evidence at his earliest convenience." 

Yamato's eyes flashed, though Taichi couldn't see them. "Get. Back. Down. Here." 

"No." 

The blonde started to throw off his blankets. "Then I'm coming up there." 

The voice was still muffled. "You only get one chance to hit me a night and you already turned that down." 

"I didn't say I was going to hit you." Yamato hauled himself up to the top bunk and looked to see Taichi curled into an adorable little ball there. 

"You never do anymore," Taichi mumbled. Yamato pulled away the pillows and tugged Taichi's head around, gazing into those wonderful and terrified eyes. "Say that again." 

Taichi turned away. "I love you, all right?" 

"When did you figure _that_ out?" Yamato wondered. Taichi sighed quietly. 

"Right before you and Sora got together." 

Yamato blinked in surprise. "But...she said that you were asking _her_ out!" 

"I used to like her." Taichi blushed. "Like the year that we went to camp." 

"She is a likable girl." Sora had been the one to convince him, however unwilling he'd been to be convinced, that they weren't right for each other. He could see Taichi flinching just at that. "But I don't want a girl anymore." The brunette looked back at him, and he leaned down to kiss him softly. Taichi returned it gently, if somewhat uncertainly, and Yamato smiled. "I like how you kiss. Can we do that some more?" 

Taichi blinked in surprise. "Really?" Yamato nodded, and the brunette nodded a bit shyly. "Okay." The two of them kissed again and again, enjoying it more and more each time. Yamato finally stopped and laid down beside him. "Yamato? Why are you..." 

"I'm staying here." Yamato said quietly. Taichi blinked. 

"You are? Why?" 

Yamato smiled. "Because I want to." 

"I'd hate for you to fall off." Taichi murmured, gazing into the wonderful blue eyes so close to him. 

"I won't." Yamato promised. Taichi squirmed as close to the wall as he could to make sure that Yamato had enough room, and the blonde curled up close by him. Taichi smiled and closed his eyes, one arm wrapping possessively around Yamato a few minutes after he fell asleep. Together, the two of them enjoyed their first night together, as the storm outside raged on. 

**The End**


End file.
